Tiering List
Tier List (A.G.M.S) JUST WEAKEST PERSON EVER: Kai Point-Plane level: Low 11-C: 11-C: High 11-C: Low 11-B: 11-B: High 11-B: Low 11-A: 11-A: High 11-A: Below Average Human-Athlete: Low 10-C: 10-C: High 10-C: Low 10-B: 10-B: High 10-B Low 10-A 10-A: High 10-A: Street-Small Building Level: Low 9-C: 9-C: Augustus (Without Inventions), Kane (Without Potions), Beta (Base) High 9-C: Low 9-B: 9-B: High 9-B: Low 9-A 9-A: Beta (At Full Energy), Building-Multi-City Block Level: 8-C: 8-B: Kane (With Most Powerful Potion/Liquid) 8-A: Augustus (With Inventions, and Low Power Pyrokinesis) Town-Mountain Level: 7-C: 7-B: Morse & Moniter 7-A: Revil (without weapons) Island-Continent Level: 6-C: Runic (Base/Regular Storms) 6-B: Runic (Low Powered Hurricane), Arrownde Boiwe 6-A: Augustus (Full Power), Runic (At Highest Hurricane Level) Moon-Large Planet Level: 5-C: Revil (With Weapons), 5-B: 5-A: Ragnar Zodic, Random Guy #8 Star-Multi-Solar System Level: 4-C: Ragnar Zodic (Full Power), 4-B: Aaron Empyro, Theodore Murmux, Logan Viduus, Lucas Beelzebub, and Liam Rehovart 4-A: Codemo Dragfinn, Beerus (Half Power), Dustin MacMillen (Base) Galaxy-Universe Level: 3-C: Nemesis Liek (Base) 3-B: Collin Astaroth, Tenebris Antichrist, and Gordon Happarafa. 3-A: Chase Loughin, Mavis Pendragon, Ravis, Multi-Universe-Multiverse+ Level: Low 2-C: Jaime Astaroth, Angela Rostovsky, and Maverick DeLucca 2-C: Ryjin Seji (Base, before time travel), High 2-C: Ryjin Seji (Future) 2-B: Bob Theo (Base), Dealt Infeno 2-A: Munchlax (Base), Lucid (Base), Pichu (Base), Bryan Lucemon Complex Multiversal-Outerversal Level: 1-C: Togepi (Base), Arrownde Boiwe (w/potion), and Neur Samutio High 1-C: 1-B: Munchlax (Fiery), Pichu and Togepi (Base), Jigglypuff, Kirby, Mynameis (Base), Gavin Venelaus, Jax Marxonis, Blake Daplex, Blake Asher, Bob Theo (Shineburst), Garton Reilly Myrrine and Eulalla, IIIIIIIII, Shadowwrath (Base) , Zenith Radcliffe 1-A: Bob Marxonis (Base), Phobos, Daimos, Diamantos, Auxentios Salomon (Death Angel), John (Base), Marcus Phantoblood (Base), Todd Agarius (Base), Lugaid, Sindri, Mavis Pendragon, Beerus (Full Power), Ravis, Myrrine and Eulalla, IIIIIIIII, Shadowwrath (Base), Zenith Radcliffe, Theodoric Trevil High 1-A: Nemesis (Omnipotent Crystal), Arceus (Base), Silver Charizard, Lucid (Moonlight Mode), Lucid (Sunlight Mode), Lucid (Metal Form), Mynameis (As a God) True Infinity: 0: Bob (Andromeda and Mirage), John (Nyan Form), Satan (Base), Mynameis (With the attack Storybreaker), Auxentios (True Form), All 10 Lords (Including L.O.T and L.O.K), King Lexitious of Costria, Nemesis (Full Power, with Omnipotent Crystal), Todd (Wrath of the Underworld), Marcus (Phantodemon), Shadowwrath (Full Power), Arceus (Godhood), King Necrodiablo, Silver Mega Charizard X, Kiki8, Eneko, Bob (Logic Breaker Mode), John (Ultra Nyan), Satan (Demonlord), Munchlax (Infernal Munchlax), Pichu (Full Power) and Togepi (Full Power) Creator Level: The Creator (Transcends everything, even infinity, but rarely fights) John: He’s the co-creator Note: This tier list was designed to calculate the strength, speed, durability, and arsenal of a person, and see how they can correlate with the tier they are matched with. It was also made to further find out what person goes where on the Tier List and put that on the Death Battle stats. There will be changes to the tier list in the future depending on if one person gains a new ability or if someone has the potential to be in a higher tier depending on what has happened over the course of the novel.